Prohibido
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Rukia está enferma. Ichigo debe salir a eliminar un hollow, y su cuerpo sin alma queda a merced de la curiosa shinigami...


Hola a todos! xD... segundo fic de Bleach y es que, definitivamente, cuando algo te gusta no puedes esperar a terminarlo para ponerte a inventar. Y gracias a mi nee-san, que dijo una frase muy comprometedora, se me vino esta pequeña y macabra idea a mi cabecita. Así que si gustan leer, dejan algún review pa' yo enterarme y recibir sus opiniones. Gracias también a las personas que me comentaron en "Besos". Me hicieron tremendamente happy.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach son del señor don Kubo Tite, porque si fueran míos, ¡al diablo con los hollows! Todo sería besos y parejas raras :)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prohibido**

Pudo sentirlo desde muy lejos. Maldijo todo lo que supo, miró a la pequeña shinigami a su lado, y supo que tendría que hacerlo solo. Rukia no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, ni de mover un dedo. El fin de semana había descubierto las bondades de la playa, gracias a las persistentes y nada buenas ideas de Keigo... en realidad habían ido todos juntos, él, ella, sus compañeros de clase... y no podía decir que la había pasado mal. De hecho, ver a Rukia en bikini no fue del todo malo...

Pero volviendo a la contingencia del momento, atisbó en el aire una energía fuera de lo normal. Y claro, como siempre, la inútil de su compañera había quedado fuera sin siquiera asomarse a ver al bendito hollow por estar nada más ni nada menos que... RESFRIADA. El inestable aire costero hizo que su gigai fallara (o como decimos aquí, le bajaran las defensas) y se pescó una santa gripe. Urahara le dijo que ésa era una de las cosas más comunes y patéticas que le podían ocurrir en este mundo, y le sugirió nada más que guardar reposo un tiempo.

E Ichigo iba a encargarse de que eso se cumpliera.

—De cualquier manera no pensaba acompañarte... Ya estás lo bastante grandecito como para cuidar tu propio trasero, ¿no? —se mofó Rukia cuando él, galantemente, le dijo que no prestara atención, que no era necesario que se levantase de cama, y que él acabaría con el problema solo.

—Serás mala leche... ¡Aquí uno preocupándose por que la señorita se mejore, y ella...!

—Seh, seh... ¿vas a irte o esperas a que el hollow te mande tarjetita de invitación? _"Señor don Ichigo, le invito cordialmente a que venga a ahorcarme con mis propias tripas..."_

—¡Pues si no sacas mi alma no puedo irme, imbécil!

—Ah, sí. Lo siento. Si tanto te gusta que te aforre, sólo dilo, Kurosaki-kun... —y como es de esperar, la shinigami reunió sus escasas fuerzas y de un solo combo bien dado, mandó a volar el alma de Ichigo transformándolo en shinigami. —¡Que te vaya bieeeen! ¡Suerte campeón! —se despidió, mordazmente.

—Tsk... confía en mí.

—Qué remedio, si no, me muero...

Y sin mediar más palabras tercas y sin sentido, y porque el sentido del deber lo llamaba, el colorín se marcho por la ventana, zanpakutoh en mano, a hacer pebre al desdichado hollow sin suerte que estuviera de turno.

--------

Habían pasado unos treinta minutos desde que Ichigo se fuera. Y no es que Rukia este preocupada... sólo estaba la mar de aburrida. Al menos cuando su sustituto estaba con ella tenía alguien con quien pelear... pero ahora estaba sola, más sola que todo lo solo que te puedas imaginar. Y estaba enferma. Ninguna de las dos cosas le gustaba.

Ah... si al menos el cuerpo de Ichigo pudiese hablar aún estando sin alma... ¡Aunque sea para soltar incoherencias, como siempre hace! Pero no... estaba ahí, tumbado inerte al lado de ella, helado de muerte... pero hasta cierto punto no dejaba de ser Ichigo. Sólo que en una versión tranquila, callada, y hasta tierna.

Sin tener nada más que hacer, Rukia se puso a mirar ese cuerpo vacío junto a ella. Y llegó a la extraña conclusión de que era algo armonioso y entretenido de observar. Ichigo tenía muchos detalles que, de otro modo, no podría constatar. Por ejemplo, ahora tenía el ceño relajado, cuando siempre lo llevaba fruncido, dándole un aire de delincuente. Parecía que simplemente estaba dormido soñando la cosa más simpática del mundo, se veía algo indefenso, celestial, animado... guapo... ¡¿GUAPO?!

Eh, sí. Puede ser. Puede ser que tenga algo de fiebre y esté delirando. Pero en fin...

Siguió con su silenciosa inspección al cuerpo de Ichigo. Ya saliendo del margen facial del muchacho, se fijó un poco más en sus brazos. Hum, no estaba nada de mal para ser un quinceañero cualquiera... ¿haría ejercicio este niño? Porque esos bultos que tenía en los bíceps no parecían de mentira... Y allá fue la curiosa Rukia, acercándose progresivamente al cuerpo vacío, pinchando con cautela esos músculos tan bien formados. Lugo se retiró, espantada de sí misma.

"¡Qué estoy haciendo!" se reclamó. Por más que la tentación la venciera, no debía violar de ese modo el terreno personal de Ichigo.

Pero y si no era ahora... ¿cuándo?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los delgados labios de la shinigami... y al diablo con todo.

Se levantó para sentarse en el borde de la cama y reacomodó al muchacho, extendiéndolo a través de toda la cama. Lo analizó con la mirada, a ver qué otros lugares podría investigar, y se sintió como una médico forense inspeccionando un cadáver (aún cuando ella no tenía idea de qué es un forense... pero es para que se hagan la panorámica). La camisa que el chico traía se le remangó un poco cuando Rukia lo jaló desde arriba para acostarlo, de manera que algo de abdomen se le veía al pelinaranja... y decidió comenzar por ahí.

Casi temblando del miedo a ser descubierta, Rukia acercó la palma de su mano hacia la piel del estómago de Ichigo. Palpó con mucho cuidado (como si éste fuera de papel de arroz casi) la firme piel del vientre, notando que aún no teniendo alma, el cuerpo se conservaba cálido, a pesar de su primera impresión. La verdad es que nunca antes había tocado al chico cuando estaba sin alma (ni cuando estaba despierto, ni había tocado a ningún otro joven si es que somos sinceras. ¡Menos con las intenciones con las que lo hacía ahora!), de manera que se sorprendió al hallar el cuerpo tibio. De hecho, siempre había tenido la impresión de que Ichigo emanaba una calidez que no podía controlar, fuera todo lo borde que quisiera. Era un buen chico, después de todo.

Y siguió hacia arriba en su recorrido, dejando de pensar estupideces que no le importan a nadie.

Llegó hasta la zona donde el cuello y el torso se unen. Bajó un poco, haciendo un movimiento circular, y posó la mano en el pecho, allá donde debiera estar situado su corazón, latiendo. Su pulso era normal, mas ella sentía que su propio corazón la iba a abandonar en cualquier momento, tan emocionada estaba de hacer algo prohibido. En Soul Society las reglas eran primordiales, más aún en la mansión Kuchiki, y el simple hecho de sentir que estaba haciendo algo que no debía la hacía sentirse la chica más mala de todas las chicas malas sobre la tierra.

Pero era divertido.

De hecho tuvo que morderse el labio varias veces castigándose por pensar cosas "con más de una equis" al sentir la inminente proximidad del colorín.

Y ya no contenta con solo palpar, acercó su oído al corazón de Ichigo. Ni ella misma sabía si lo hizo con el fin de escucharlo, o porque su aroma la estaba llamando en silencio, y se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad vital para su existencia. Pero cuidado, Rukia. No sabes cuanta falta pueden llegar a hacerte éstos actos prohibidos, de manera que deberías alejarte.

"Pero por lo mismo... ¿Cuándo volveré a tener una oportunidad así?" se auto justificó.

Y **_Aprovechar el Momento_** se convirtió en el lema de su maldad.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre él. Y se sentía bien. Bueno, tal vez esta cercanía contribuyera a que su fiebre aumentara, y que su visión se nublara, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos. Se estaba tan bien ahí...

Pasó los brazos cuidadosamente por debajo de la cintura de su sustituto, y lo abrazó, apenas rozando su bien formado cuerpo. Se apretó contra él lo más que pudo, y se sintió protegida. Decidió que en ningún lugar estaría mejor que con él, y que le daba una cosa extraña enorme el hecho de siquiera plantearse que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, y volver a dejar todo tal cual como estaba. Ichigo tenía una pedantería innata enorme, y si más encima el hollow ése lo había pillado con toda su mala ostia al aire, de seguro ya estaba cortado en rodajas. Y eso suponía el pronto regreso del shinigami.

La travesura llegaba hasta aquí.

De manera que Rukia se levantó de su cómoda posición, volvió a tirar el cuerpo de Ichigo malamente al suelo (hasta el cariño tiene su limite) y se acostó de nuevo, tapándose hasta la nariz con la sábana blanca de su lecho en el armario.

Pero se arrepintió. Vete a saber tú si fue por cargo de conciencia o, porque simplemente, quería demostrarle a Ichigo que era importante para ella (aunque él no lo supiese, lo cual lo hace más fácil), que se volvió a levantar poco después. Y asiéndolo por los brazos, lo levantó con su escaso esfuerzo hasta su cama de nuevo, y lo tendió tal como estaba. Volvió a ver que la camisa se remangaba bajo él, dejándole ver **de nuevo **cosas que ella no debería estar viendo... pero no recayó en la tentación. Contaba con que algún día recorrería ese cuerpo entero, y con pleno consentimiento de su dueño.

Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento, y volvió a sonreír.

_¡PERO YA BASTABA!..._

Así que hizo uso de su autocontrol y su frialdad shinigamesca de antaño, y dejó todo hasta allí.

...No sin antes dejarle un besito en la frente a Ichigo, y revolverle los mechones colorines con cariño.

Ah, algún día existirá la palabra sinceridad en su vocabulario.

--------

Un ruido en la ventana la alertó poco después. Una mano en su frente la hizo saltar de pronto. Luego vino la calma.

—Vaya, demoraste —entredijo, con la voz apagada por las colchas de la cama. —Al parecer el hollow no era tan inepto como pensabas...

—Sí, sí. Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Y eso es lo que cuenta. Te dije que podría hacerlo. —Ichigo volteó hacia un lado, orgulloso. ¿Era idea suya, o Rukia estaba dudando de sus capacidades con esa sonrisa burlona? —Oye, y... tú... ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó luego, entre queriendo y no queriendo hacerlo. —No es que verdaderamente me importe, pero... es aburrido matar hollows solo ¬¬...

—Reconoce que te cuesta más si no estoy contigo, Kurosaki-kun...

—¡Bah! Tonterías... ¬¬

—Entonces no te cuesta...

—Claro que no. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué soy un debilucho?

—Bien. Me alegro. Porque voy a pasar una larga temporada resfriada. Lo he decidido.

—¡QUÉ! ¡Pero Rukia...! ¡Esas cosas no se deciden así como así! ¬¬ apenas tu gigai se componga te sacaré de la cama aunque sea a rastras, ¿me oyes?

—Seh, seh... como diga el apuesto y guapo Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo la miró sospechosamente por unos momentos.

—¿De dónde sacas tú esas cosas?

—...

Rukia decidió compartir el secreto sólo con su conciencia. Porque ya le encontraba algo de gracia a eso de estar enferma en cama, y que el pelinaranja dejara su cuerpo abandonadito mientras iba a matar hollows...

—Por cierto, Rukia... Gracias por cuidar mi cuerpo —tuvo que decir, al verse acostado en la cama.

—Fue **todo** un placer, Kurosaki-kun...


End file.
